1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatuses for separating comixed articles. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for separating materials such as the components of lead-acid batteries, coal or the like from surrounding mined materials accompanying the coal in its removal, sand and gravel, and the like, which may be adherently connected, and for sizing at least a portion of the separated materials to a predetermined minimum size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relevant to this invention includes the separators of my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,563 and 4,018,567, as well as the background art discussed therein. The aforesaid patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The separators of the aforementioned patents provide a rotating drum into which lead acid storage batteries are introduced at one end. A fluid as well as a charge of grinding balls is included within the drum to degrade and fragment the batteries. As the batteries are fragmented in the drum, a heavy medium suspension of materials from the batteries is formed in the fluid and on which the floatable battery fragments float. The suspension constantly overflows the drum at the end at which the batteries are introduced, carrying with it the floatable battery components. The heavier battery fragments sink within the fluid and are mechanically removed at the opposite end of the drum. A portion of the overflowing suspension is pumped back into the drum together with a regulated quantity of water. The ratio of the recirculated fluid and water is adjusted to control the density of the heavy medium suspension to insure that only the desired battery fragments to be removed at one end float therein. Furthermore, the recirculated fluid is divided into two streams, one stream to be introduced with new battery materials to assist in washing the battery materials into the separator, the other to be introduced at an opposite end of the drum to establish a fluid circulation pattern aimed at flushing the suspension and its floatable components from the opposite end of the drum. Because of the divided recirculation flow path, a valve is employed to control the fluid in the respective flow paths; however, the valve requires some attention to maintain the proper circulation path of the fluid in the drum as well as enabling the suspension density to be maintained, while providing a sufficient quantity of fluid to wash newly injected battery materials into the drum.